you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyotaka Ayanokōji/Image Gallery
Light Novel= LN Vol 01-00.jpg|Volume 1: LN Vol 01-02.jpg|Volume 1: LN Vol 01-03.jpg|Volume 1: LN Vol 01-04.jpg|Volume 1: LN Vol 01-08.jpg|Volume 1: LN Vol 01-10.jpg|Volume 1: LN Vol 02-03.jpg|Volume 2: Kiyotaka Ayanokōji School Database.jpg LN Vol 02-08.jpg|Volume 2: LN Vol 02-13.jpg|Volume 2: LN Vol 03-04.jpg|Volume 3: LN Vol 03-10.jpg|Volume 3: LN Vol 03-13.jpg|Volume 3: LN Vol 03-14.jpg|Volume 3: LN Vol 04-03.jpg|Volume 4: LN Vol 04-07.jpg|Volume 4: LN Vol 04-10.jpg|Volume 4: LN Vol 04-12.jpg|Volume 4: LN Vol 4.5-04.jpg|Volume 4.5: LN Vol 05-03.jpg|Volume 5: LN Vol 06-09.jpg|Volume 6: |-| Manga = Room 0.5 cover.jpg| Room 1 cover.jpg| Room 7 cover.jpg| Room 15 cover.jpg| |-|Anime= Episode 001-01.jpg|Episode 1: Kiyotaka at the bus, thinking about the concept of equality. Episode 001-07.jpg|Episode 1: Kiyotaka Ayanokōji executing the set-up to let Suzune Horikita meet Kikyō Kushida at the cafe of Keyaki Mall. Episode 001-08.jpg|Episode 1: Kiyotaka together with Kikyō Kushida meets up Honami Ichinose and Chihiro Shiranami along the way near the cafe. Episode 001-09.jpg|Episode 1: Kiyotaka awkwardly introducing himself to his classmates. Episode 002-04.jpg|Episode 2: Suzune Horikita treating Kiyotaka Ayanokōji a special lunch. Episode 002-05.jpg|Episode 2: Kiyotaka calling Kikyō Kushida about the Suzune's study group plan. Episode 002-06.jpg|Episode 2: Kiyotaka's close encounter with Manabu Horikita at the school's back alley. Episode 002-08.jpg|Episode 2: Kiyotaka avoiding a strike from Manabu. Episode 002 End Card.jpg |Episode 2: Kiyotaka being the first end card character. Episode 003-03.jpg|Episode 3: Kiyotaka witnessed three Class 1-C students act of bullying to Ken Sudō. Episode 003-07.jpg|Kiyotaka asking Sae Chabashira to rescind Ken Sudō's expulsion. Episode 004-05.jpg|Episode 4: Kiyotaka looking at the bulletin board announcement with Honami Ichinose and Ryūji Kanzaki. Episode 005-03.jpg|Episode 5: Kiyotaka notices the resemblance of Airi Sakura and the image of the girl found by Kikyō at the internet. Episode 005-05.jpg|Episode 5: Kiyotaka attending the student council's jurisdiction to Ken's case of violence against members of basketball club. Episode 006-02.jpg|Episode 6: Episode 007-27.png|Episode 7: Kiyotaka witnessing Suzune Horikita's speech. Episode 007-32.png|Episode 7: Kiyotaka pushing Suzune Horikita in the pool. Episode 007-33.png|Episode 7: As payback, she pulls him in the pool. Episode 007-34.png|Episdeo 7: Kiyotaka after being splashed by Airi Sakura. Episode 007-35.png|Episode 7: Kiyotaka in a group picture. Episode 008-02.jpg|Episode 8: Episode 008-08.jpg|Episode 8: Episode 008-11.jpg|Episode 8: Episode 008-13.jpg|Episode 8: Episode 008-14.jpg|Episode 8: Episode 008-17.jpg|Episode 8: Episode 008-19.jpg|Episode 8: Episode 008-21.jpg|Episode 8: Episode 008-23.jpg|Episode 8: Episode 008-24.jpg|Episode 8: Episode 008-25.jpg|Episode 8: Episode 009-01.jpg|Episode 9: Episode 009-09.jpg|Episode 9: Class 1-D's consensus on proper utilization of their S-Points and constructive plan to win the survival game. Episode 009-11.jpg|Episode 9: Kiyotaka, together with Airi Sakura, found one of Class 1-A's occupied island spot. Episode 010-01.jpg|Episode 10: Episode 010-07.jpg|Episode 10: Episode 010-11.jpg|Episode 10: Episode 010-13.jpg|Episode 10: Episode 010-14.jpg|Episode 10: Episode 011-02.jpg|Episode 11: Episode 011-03.jpg|Episode 11: Episode 011-07.jpg|Episode 11: Episode 011-08.jpg|Episode 11: Episode 011-10.jpg|Episode 11: Episode 011-11.jpg|Episode 11: Episode 011 End Card.jpg |Episode 11: Kiyotaka, his second time, being the tenth end card character. Episode 012-05.jpg|Episode 12: Episode 012-06.jpg|Episode 12: Episode 012-07.jpg|Episode 12: |-|Misc. = Kiyotaka Ayanokoji Character Profile.jpg|Kiyotaka Ayanokōji's Character Profile Graphic 01.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Graphic 02.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Graphic 03.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Youzitsu TV Production Mark.jpg|Anime official poster Anime Key Visual 01.jpg|Anime announcement visual Anime Key Visual 02.jpg|New key visual Category:Image Gallery